


Rest and Recuperation

by FredGodOf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredGodOf/pseuds/FredGodOf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver sleeps with Slade  after his recovery from Fryer's bullet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest and Recuperation

Oliver threw himself out of bed at the noise and rolled into a crouch. He gave himself a few seconds to be proud of himself for the proper reaction to a probable threat and then decided that it would be pointless if he didn’t continue to properly react to the threat and grabbed the knife from under his pillow.

  
It was a full moon so light was streaming through the holes of the fuselage. There was another pained groan and Oliver located the source of the sound as Slade. He was unconscious, but the sweat wasn't thickly beading on his skin as it had for the last three nights of fever so Oliver didn't panic. Instead he slipped the knife back under his pillow and grabbed his canteen to made his way over to Slade's bunk.

  
"Hey." Oliver said and cautiously put an arm on Slade's lower leg. It seemed to be the best place to touch him without getting hit.

  
Slade's eyes snapped open immediately. "Kid?"

  
"Its me, you didn't seem very happy." Oliver said and handed him the canteen

"Is it cold in here?" Slade took a long drink from the canteen.

"Colder than most nights." Oliver said, "And your fever finally broke."

Slade held up a corner of his blanket and looked expectantly up at Oliver.

Oliver almost asked what was going on, but it had been nearly six months on the island, and after bitching about various partners who had always wanted to snuggle he had never thought he would miss sleeping beside someone. As it was he was not going to ask any questions that would lead to the invitation being rescinded.

He slipped under the blanket; Slade nudged him till he was on his side and then curled around him. Oliver was glad that Slade's pallet was currently on the ground, because they would have surely fallen out of the raised bunks, since both of them were not small men.

"Go to sleep kid." Slade ordered and Oliver closed his eyes and obeyed.

-

The early greyish light of dawn was shining through the netting when Oliver woke up to find Slade breathing against his ear, his armlooped over Oliver's chest and something that was not a gun pressed against his ass. He shifted slightly, nope, definitely not a gun. .

"Kid." Slade said softly.

"It’s kind of weird you calling me that like this." Oliver commented.

"Oliver." Slade tried, his voice still quiet. The murmer of his name against his ear felt more intimate then Oliver had expected.

Oliver shifted again and Slade let out a sudden exhale. "You might want to stop doing that."

"Do you want me to stop?" Oliver asked.

"I won't take advantage of you." Slade said.

"You aren't." Oliver assured and emphasized it with another shift of his hips.

Slade hummed thoughtfully and ran his hand down Oliver's chest with a stop to pinch one of his nipples. Oliver twitched at the pinch but Slade’s hand went lower, down over his stomach and then slid his fingers under the waistband of Oliver's boxers.

Oliver let out a groan when Slade wrapped his hands around Oliver's dick. He had woken up at half-mast but under Slade's hand it only took a few strokes for him to stiffen completely.

"Have you been thinking about this?" Slade asked and punctuated his question with a nip at Oliver's ear.

Oliver's hips bucked at the press of Slade's teeth. He was fairly sure that this was going to end embarrassingly quickly. "I might have." he conceded. "You?"

Slade twisted his hand on Oliver's shaft and tilted his head to deliver a bite to Oliver's neck. Oliver's hips stuttered even more in response.

"Yes." Slade said, no equivocation or evasion and gave him a stronger bite. Oliver cried out and came. Slade sunk his teeth in Oliver's shoulder and gently stroked him till he stopped coming.

Oliver leaned back, boneless against Slade and seemed to be in a stupor. Slade wiped his hand off on Oliver's boxers and let go of his shoulder. He waited for a moment then tried to work his hand between them. This roused Oliver and he rolled over to face Slade very cautiously to avoid rolling off the pallet.

"Let me." Oliver said. Facing away from Slade it wasn’t like he had been thinking of anyone else, but now looking in face him the soldier was even more of intimidating presence than usual. His dark eyes were searching Oliver's face for something, and since what they usually seemed to find was some kind of weakness Ollie tucked his face against Slade's shoulder. Unlike Oliver he was dressed in his uniform trousers and an undershirt. Oliver pushed the strap of his shirt out of the way so he could bite at the thick muscles of his neck and then fumbled at the buttons of Slade's fly. His dick was straining against the rough canvas and Oliver stopped trying with the buttons for a moment to run his fingers over the bulge. Slade was impressive even through two layers of fabric.

Slade laughed at him but simply draped his free arm over Oliver's back and idly ran his short fingernails over the muscles there.

Oliver shivered at the touch and finally wrestled all of the buttons free. He navigated the flap of Slade's boxers, damp with precome and wrapped his fingers around Slade's cock. Slade inhaled sharply. Oliver brushed his thumb over the slit and bit his neck at them same time and Slade rocked against Oliver, thrusting into the circle of his hand.

"Harder, you won't break me." Slade said

Oliver gripped him tighter, and Slade groaned. Slade wasn't invincible, yesterday Oliver had seen him shivering and burning up with fever, on the edge of incoherence and fear but today he was solid and present and it seemed he would be damned if Oliver saw him as weak. Oliver jerked him off more roughly and Slade came with a muffled groan. He kept his arm wrapped around Oliver, fingers still twitching erratic patterns on his back.

Half waiting to be kicked out of bed. Oliver wiped his hand off on his already soiled boxers and then wriggled out of them and tossed them to the side of the pallet. Instead of exiling him, Slade pulled him closer and wrapped one leg over top of both of Oliver's.

"Hold still kid. You're going to ruin the afterglow." He growled.

Oliver tucked his face back against Slade's shoulder and relaxed. If Slade wasn't going to try and make him get up and do more pull ups he was happy to lie here. He still wouldn’t call himself one for cuddling, but for one of the first times on the island, he felt relatively safe in Slade's arms. He was healing from the infection and Oliver had no doubt he'd be up and knocking Oliver down again in the name of training, but for now, they could rest.


End file.
